Deseret Rangers
The Deseret Rangers '''is the national intelligence agency in the Republic of Deseret. It serves as Deseret's only intelligence agency and reports directly to the President of the Republic of Deseret, which allows the president to authorize missions without approval from the Senate. The Rangers specialize in intelligence-gathering, counter-terrorism, assassinations and tactical operations, but at the same time remaining completely undetected by a foreign government or military. Organization The Deseret Rangers has an executive office and several agency-wide functions, and four major directorates: *The '''Directorate of Intelligence, responsible for all-source intelligence research and analysis *The National Clandestine Service, does clandestine intelligence collection and covert action *The Directorate of Support *The Directorate of Science and Technology Executive Office The President of the Republic of Deseret is commander-in-chief of the Deseret Rangers and is responsible for assigning and deploying the agency on operations located within Deseret and across the globe, while the Director of the Deseret Rangers is the internal executive. The Executive Office also facilitates the Ranger's support of the Deseret military by providing it with information it gathers, receiving information from military intelligence organizations, and cooperating on field activities. In the National Clandestine Services, an Associate Deputy Director for Operations for Military Affairs deals with specific clandestine human-source intelligence and covert action in support of military operations. Global Analysis Offices There is an Office dedicated to the internal operations within Deseret, and regional analytical Offices covering:*The Office of Middle East and North Africa Analysis (MENA) *The Office of South Asia Analysis (OSA) *The Office of Russian and European Analysis (OREA) *The Office of Asian Pacific, Latin American and African Analysis (APLAA) *The Office of North America Analysis (ONAA) Training The Office of Training begins with the Junior Officer Training program for new employees before going on to conducting courses in a wide range of specialized professional disciplines. So that the initial course might be taken by employees who had not received final security clearance and thus were not permitted unescorted access to the Headquarters building, a good deal of basic training has been given at office buildings in the urban areas of Los Angeles, South California. For later stage of training of student operations officers, there is at least one classified training area at Camp Pendleton, near Oceanside, South California. Students are selected, and their progress evaluated, in ways derived from the OSS and CIA. Operations Main article: List of missions carried out by the Deseret Rangers The Deseret Rangers, due to the head of the agency being the President, only carry out missions asked for by the President, who does not require the approval of the Senate to carry out covert operations. Operations carried out by the agency can range from intelligence gathering to the extraction of a target from a foreign nation. The vehicles, aircraft, and vessels used by the Rangers are specifically designed to penetrate high-risk targets, such as Germany or India, as well as low-risk targets, such as the New England Republic or Appalachia. See also *Law enforcement in the Republic of Deseret *Republic of Deseret armed forces Category:Republic of Deseret Category:Government and politics of the Republic of Deseret